pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Scrafty (Tom's Version)
Ash's Scrafty (Japanese: サトシズルズキン Satoshi's Zuruzukin) is the seventh that Ash Ketchum caught in the Unova region. History Unova Ash received Scraggy's Egg in Here Comes the Trubbish Squad as a parting gift from Karena for helping her settle a conflict between her granddaughter Daniela and her students, who had befriended a Trubbish. In Scraggy-Hatched to Be Wild, when the Egg started hatching, Axew accidentally knocked it over in excitement, causing it to roll down a hill towards some sharp rocks, but Pikachu used Quick Attack to catch it in midair just in time. Scraggy hatched from his Egg shortly after and he wasted no time showing off his headstrong nature. When Pikachu tried to greet him, he used Leer on him and then attempted to Headbutt him, but missed. Ash and Pikachu decided to have a small battle with Scraggy as a "welcome gift". Scraggy was easily subdued by a weakened version of Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack, while his attacks hardly did anything on Pikachu. He later tried to pick fights with Ash's other Pokémon, Pidove, Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy. Since he was newly hatched, he was easily subdued by their weak attacks. Ash attempted to catch him with his Poké Ball but Scraggy refused, wanting to explore the outside world a little longer. Later, Scraggy wandered off and started headbutting a tree which was the home of a group of Galvantula. He became paralyzed, and was heavily injured by Galvantula's attacks and needed to be healed. With no Pokémon Centers around, Iris quickly made up a potion for him to cure his paralysis. He felt better the next morning and left to confront the Galvantula that attacked him. Again he was outmatched as the entire colony appeared to battle him and was saved by Ash and the rest of his Pokémon. Seeing what they were willing to do for him, Scraggy began to trust his new teammates. After returning to camp, Cilan suggested that Scraggy battle Iris's Axew. The battle ended in a draw when both Pokémon knocked each other out. After the battle, Scraggy happily agreed to go inside his Poké Ball. Scraggy was used to battle Axew on two more occasions, but each had the same result as their first battle. Their third battle however, Scraggy lost because Axew was able to execute a perfect Dragon Rage. In Cottonee in Love, Scraggy met a wild Cottonee who tried to play with him. Like with every new Pokémon he meets, he tried to attack him but was distracted by his Cotton Spore. He eventually befriended the Cottonee after he was shot down by a female Cottonee he was trying to court. Scraggy helped him train in order to prove to his love interest that he was a capable battler. By the end of the episode, Scraggy was called out of his Poké Ball in order to say goodbye to Cottonee and chased him and his lover while waving. In Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open, his aggressive attitude landed him and the other Pokémon in trouble when he attacked a group of wild Foongus. In retaliation, they engulfed the Pokémon in a cloud of Poison Powder, poisoning them. Though, with the combined effort of Ash, Oshawott and Cilan, everyone was cured of their poison. In Meowth's Scrafty Tactics, Scraggy was used to assist Meowth in negotiating with a wild Scrafty to rescue Axew who Scrafty had kidnapped. In the process, the Scrafty taught him how to use High Jump Kick. Once Axew was rescued, Scraggy wished to assist Scrafty whose home had been taken by a Mandibuzz as a return favor. Using his new High Jump Kick, Scraggy was able to subdue Mandibuzz. He battled with Axew once more in Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita! to play, until they ran into a Gothita that took a liking to Scraggy. Gothita's Trainer challenged Ash to a battle on the condition that if she won, he'd have to trade Scraggy away to her. After Ash won, they all stayed the night together in a cabin. Scraggy left with Gothita while everyone was sleeping for a mid-night snack, but Axew came out to bring him back. Gothita ended up disturbing a wild Garbodor. Scraggy attempted to stand up to the Trash Heap Pokémon, but they were only safe when Snivy turned up to defend them. The next day Scraggy was happy to see Gothita storm away after Snivy defeated her. Scraggy was Ash's chosen Pokémon for the Clubsplosion tournament in The Clubsplosion Begins!. He battled Angus's Simisage in the first round. While the match started off with both Pokémon avoiding each other's attacks, Scraggy was eventually able to land a High Jump Kick on Simisage. However, Simisage countered by stepping on Scraggy's "pants", so that he couldn't defend with them again, and hit him with Low Sweep. After Scraggy's next High Jump Kick missed, he was hit by a barrage of Low Sweeps while he writhed in pain from his unsuccessful High Jump Kick. Simisage was about to finish the match with Giga Impact when Scraggy formed a Focus Blast between his hands, learning a new move, and used it to shield himself from Simisage's attack. Unfortunately; when it came to launching his Focus Blast, Scraggy was unable to keep it on target, though he made up for it by using Leer on Simisage and with its effects, hit it with a Headbutt attack, winning the match. Scraggy continued to watch the first round matches in the next episode. While watching, he became annoyed by Bianca's admiration of him and hit her with Headbutt. During the break between battles, he and Ash began practicing Focus Blast, however, not making any progress. In A Clubsplosion of Excitement, Scraggy battled Betty's Simipour. After defending against Simipour's Aqua Tail and Brick Break, Scraggy once again attempted Focus Blast but with no result. After enduring an Acrobatics attack, Scraggy was able to hit Simipour with Leer, block a second Brick Break with Headbutt and win the match with High Jump Kick. In Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown!, Scraggy faced off against Montgomery's Throh during the semi-finals. After persistently trying to weaken Throh's Defense with Leer, Scraggy was heavily damaged by Throh's Circle Throw and Superpower attacks. Scraggy then released a barrage of Focus Blasts, all of which failed to hit his target. Scraggy was then defeated by Seismic Toss, eliminating him and Ash from the tournament. In Battling the Leaf Thieves, Scraggy watched a battle between Iris's Emolga and Ash's Swadloon, with his friend Axew and was excited to see Swadloon evolve into Leavanny. When Leavanny first looked upon his young friends, he pranced of and made leaf hoods for them both, which Scraggy was very happy to receive. Whilst the gang were taking a nap, a group of Durant took Axew away, believing he was food, as he was still wearing his leaf outfit. When Scraggy first awoke and found that Axew was missing, he screamed and shouted for him, waking the others up and alerting them to the situation. The gang soon discovered a swarm of Durant's nest, where Scraggy and Ash were both wrapped up in leaves so that they'd be taken to the Durant's food pile so that they could retrieve Axew. However, they were noticed and a huge battle broke out between Scraggy, Pikachu, Emolga and Leavanny and the dozens of Durant. Scraggy was able to easily dodge the various Iron Head, Shadow Claw and Guillotine attacks that came his way but like his teammates, he was unable to land a hit on the Durant because of their excessive use of Protect. After all but one Durant was infatuated by Emolga's Attract, Scraggy and Pikachu were able to defeat her and allow Iris to rescue a still sleeping Axew. Leavanny led the gang back through the Durant maze and Scraggy stayed out his Poké Ball with the gang until Axew woke up. Scraggy was used in its first Gym battle during Caution: Icy Battle Conditions, where it was Ash's second Pokémon in his Icirrus Gym Battle against Brycen, he went up against Vanillish. Initially, Scraggy sustained damage from a failed High Jump Kick and missed his target again with Headbutt, having trouble maintaining his balance on the iced over battle field. On the defensive, Scraggy was able to deflect Vanillish's Icicle Spear with his "pants" and launch a Focus Blast attack. Like before, Scraggy's attack missed, but by chance the Focus Blast fell backwards and struck Vanillish. Scraggy then knocked out his opponent with Headbutt. Cryogonal was brought out subsequently to fight Scraggy. His Headbutt attack was blocked by a fearsome Rapid Spin and then took more Rapid Spin attacks, and after a failed Focus Blast, despite using his "pants", Scraggy was knocked out by Cryogonal's powerful Aurora Beam. In Lost at the League!, Scraggy was seen defeating a Darumaka with Headbutt after using High Jump Kick and Leer and winning Ash's third round battle of the Vertress Conference. Personality and Characteristics From the moment he hatched, Scraggy has been shown to be a headstrong Pokémon who views new Pokémon as opponents. He will Leer at his potential opponents to show his toughness before trying to Headbutt them. His overconfidence often gets him into trouble as he believes he is much stronger than he actually is. This was best evidenced in Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild!, when he took on a whole group of Galvantula by himself; and in Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!, when he took on a group of angry Foongus. A stubborn Pokémon, Scraggy will not give up on trying to defeat an opponent even if he is injured. Despite disliking to do so, he knows when to accept help from his friends and Trainer. He is also shown to care about those who he considers his friends. This is shown in both Cottonee in Love and Meowth's Scrafty Tactics, when Ash tried to recall him to his Poké Ball, but he didn't want to go in because he wanted to help his new friends on both occasions. Moves Used Gallery Scraggy_Egg.png|As an Egg Ash_Scraggy.png|As a Scraggy Ash_Scraggy_Leer.png|Using Leer as Scraggy Ash_Scraggy_Headbutt.png|Using Headbutt as Scraggy Ash_Scraggy_Hi_Jump_Kick.png|Using High Jump Kick Ash_Scraggy_Focus_Blast.png|Using Focus Blast as Scraggy Scrafty_BW045.png Scrafty_High_Jump_Kick.png|Using High Jump Kick Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Pokémon hatched from Eggs Category:Pokémon native to the Unova region Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Male Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters